Paper Mario and Sonic
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Prequel to SPMS. Princess Peach and Elise have been captured by the evil Armank King, Armano. It's up to Mario, Sonic, their friends and ancestors to save the princesses before Armano's plan comes into action. Will the team make it in time? Find out. Rated K for character death in some point of the story.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the prologue to the prequel to Super Paper Mario and Sonic. It explains how Mario and his friends met Elise and how Sonic proposed to Elise.**

**Mario: And this is for a mean guy who thinks Super Paper Mario and Sonic is bad.**

**Sonic: So he can have some knowledge.**

**Me: Yeah. And there is no way, I repeat, NO WAY I'm stopping this trilogy. And no one is going to make me. Anyway, here's the prologue.**

* * *

Today, I'm going to tell you the story of Mario and Sonic's ancestors. A long time ago, an evil goddess named Pise almost destroyed the world. But luckily, two heroes by the name Maria and Sasha destroyed Pise, splitting her in two: two young princes named Patrick and Eric. Patrick and Maria fell in love and got married and Eric and Sasha did the same thing. But who knows if Pise will return someday.  
In the present day, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were preparing to meet Mario and his friends at a festival known as the Festival of the World. A beautiful woman named Elise was holding the festival. Sonic got a letter from Mario, telling him to meet him and the others at the festival.  
"Mario! Great to see you," Sonic called to his buddy.  
"Hey, Sonic. Great to see you and your friends, too," Princess Daisy said. The festival started and Elise was on a boat, waving to everyone. Birdo thought Elise looked pretty. But then a bunch of missiles attacked which destroyed the festival. Two figures came out of a ship.  
"Bowser! Eggman! What are they doing here?" Yoshi asked.  
"Well, Princess Elise, great to see you. My name is Bowser, King of the Koopas," Bowser said.  
"And I am Dr. Eggman. We came here to merge you and Princess Peach so you two can become the evil goddess, Pise," Eggman said. But Mario and Sonic came to Elise's rescue. So they took her somewhere safe.  
"What did they mean by merge me and Elise to become Pise?" Peach asked.  
"They must know we're descendants to Prince Patrick and Prince Eric," Elise said.  
"We must keep them from you two to merge," Shadow said. The adventure begins.

* * *

**Me: If you are seeing this, mean person, DO NOT review something bad when I'm done, freak!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Sasha and Maria

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter one to Paper Mario and Sonic. And I would like to apologize to that girl who reviewed my story, Nicole Peach. That's her username but her real name is Nicole.**

**Mario: Yes and to thank her for encouraging Emilie to keep writing.**

**Sonic: And we have warn you, Nicole, Emilie is a very sensitive girl because she has a disability called autism.**

**Me: It makes every part of me, including my feelings, very sensitive. Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

Mario and Sonic were heading back to Soleanna to search for Sonic's friend, Silver. But an evil dark red eyed and green bodied creature came and easily took the princesses away. The creature revealed himself as Armano, the Armank Army king. He planned to recreate Pise so he can gain energy to destroy the world. He traveled somewhere but Tails was unable to locate the king.  
"We have to find him. Otherwise Armano will unleash Pise," Rosalina said. Then, a hedgehog spirit came to us.  
"Great to see all of you. My name is Sasha the Hedgehog, ancestress to Sonic the Hedgehog," the spirit said. "Long ago, in my time line, the same goddess you are worried about almost attacked the world. But my friend, Maria, and I defeated her. While I fought Pise, I met a creature by the name Light Gaia."  
"I know him," Sonic said. "It's my old friend, Chip." Chip came beside Sasha and saw Sonic. Then the gang spotted Bowser and Eggman in the sky. The ship was heading to the Mushroom Kingdom. Sasha said her friend was at the Mushroom Temple, where her spirit slept.  
"Where the devil are those princesses? We need their powers to recreate Pise," Eggman said.  
"There's the Mushroom Temple, where Mario's ancestress, Maria, resides," Bowser said. "She'll give us all information about Pise." But Eggman spotted Mario and Sonic and their teammates with Sasha.  
"Well, if it isn't the ancient ancestress of Sonic," Eggman said. "Lets wait out here to see Maria." Bowser agreed and they went to go hide. Maria showed herself. She almost looked like Mario because she wore blue overalls, a red shirt and a red cap with an "M" on it. Maria revealed all she knew about Pise. That the goddess was split in two as Peach and Elise ancestors, Patrick and Eric.  
"The only way to stop Pise and split her in half, we need me Sasha's friends and your ancestors," Maria said. "There are seven spirits in different places in the Mushroom Kingdom. The first one, Amy's ancestor and Sasha's ex-boyfriend, Alex, is at the Koopa Bros. Fortress. Sasha and I are coming with you guys." The team agreed to let them join them. So we headed to where the Koopa Bros. Fortress was at.  
At the Armank base in the ancient castle of King Patrick, the Armank soldiers took Elise and Peach to King Armano.  
"Well, the descendants of King Patrick and King Eric. I've been wanting to see you," Armano said. "Now tell me, do you know the evil goddess, Pise's, powers?"  
"No we don't, Armank King! We never even read the legends!" Elise yelled.  
"No need to hide it, Princess of Soleanna. I know you heard the legend of your friend, Sonic the Hedgehog's, ancient ancestress, Sasha," the king said. So he took the princesses back to their room. Peach and Elise were worried what King Armano and his army plan to do. So Peach sent a message to Mario and Sonic, telling them where they are.  
Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario got a message. "Dear Mario and Sonic: Elise and I are at the Armank Army's base but we don't know where it is. But we believe that you and your friends will help us. From Peach." When the gang got to Toad Town, Bowser and Eggman came.  
"Ho ho ho! Welcome, Mario and Sonic. With Sasha and Maria's information, we will have Pise come in control of both of us!" Eggman said.  
"We won't tell! It's top secret to heroes only!" Maria replied. So the gang fought Bowser and Eggman. Then they headed to Shooting Star Summit where Sasha and Maria's friends were.  
"Mario and Sonic, we have been waiting for you," Alex said. "We're about to tell you something important. The other day, Dr. Eggman and Bowser came and stole our most prized possession, the Spirit Emerald. Without it, we won't be able to gain energy to both your worlds."  
"They wanted it so they can take over both worlds," Eric, Elise's ancestor, said.  
"You can't let them take over each world," Patrick, Peach's ancestor, said.  
"If they do, we will disappear out of existence," Talia, Tails' ancestress, said.  
"But with the emerald in their possession, they are too powerful," Lynn, Luigi's ancestress and Maria's sister, said.  
"The only way to stop them is to get our most powerful ability, the power snatcher," Blaine, Blaze's ancestor, said.  
"But you must save all of us. Oh no, we don't have enough energy to talk to you," Birdie, Birdo's ancestress, said.  
"You...must save...all of...us..." Alex said and the spirits disappeared. Amy was starting to worry about Peach and Elise.  
At Bowser's castle, Bowser and Eggman were frustrated that Maria and Sasha refused to give all information about Pise.  
"Now how are we supposed to find out Pise's powers and how to recreate her!" Bowser yelled.  
"Wait, Bowser! I found information about a machine that can merge two persons who have become one," Eggman said. "It's at the Mushroom Ruins up in the sky. Once Mario and Sonic save those spirits we captured, that's our chance."  
"Brilliant, Dr. Eggman," Bowser said and laughed.


	3. Chapter 2: Saving Alex

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter two to Paper Mario and Sonic. You know, I got to go see a movie with my parents last week.**

**Mario: Really? What was it called? What was it about?**

**Sonic: And who was in it?**

**Me: Good questions. The movie was called Gravity and it was about two astronauts trying to control the satellites in outer space but they both got separated after one of the satellites exploded and later the male astronaut was dead. The people who were in it was **Sandra Bullock and my mom's favorite actor, George Clooney. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!

* * *

After talking to the spirits, Mario and Sonic headed to Koopa Village but a gang of weird Toads blocked the road to the village. Merlon the Wizard used his powers to see who they really were. It was the Koopa Bros. Amy was mad at them. So the gang went on their way to the village. But once they got there the koopas were panicking. A gang of a bunch of fuzzies are wandering around the village and stealing everything that means more to them. As they kept fighting the fuzzies, they met a spirit who looked like Knuckles.  
"You guys are descendants to my friends aren't you?" the girl said. "My name is Kelly, ancestress of Knuckles. And I need your help. A wild fuzzy came and stole my favorite necklace."  
"We'll help, Kelly. I'm sure we will find that fuzzy," Tails said.  
"Yeah. Anything for my ancestress," Knuckles said. They chased the fuzzy down until it went into an area with trees that were good enough to hide in. Mario and Sonic found the fuzzy and got Kelly's necklace. Kelly was happy that they got it back and decided to join them on their adventure. But the fuzzy came back for a fight. But he and his friends were beaten. So the gang headed to the Koopa Bros. Fortress. Inside, they spotted a female hedgehog with bronze fur and brown eyes who was trapped in a prison cell. The Yellow Koopa Bro. made a trap that could make the gang fall into the same cell the bronze hedgehog was in.  
"Huh? Hey you're Mario and Sonic, descendants of my friends," the hedgehog said.  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked.  
"My name's Bronze the Hedgehog, ancestress to Silver," the hedgehog said. She told about her story, that the Koopa Bros. captured her so she won't be able to save her friends. Bronze joined the adventure. So they wandered around the whole fortress to unlock doors and find the Koopa Bros. Finally at the top, Mario and Sonic found the Koopa Bros. with a robot version of Bowser and Dr. Eggman. But the Koopa Bros. were beaten. Alex's card came after the Koopa Bros. were beaten. So the gang saved Alex.  
At the Armank base, Peach and Elise were wondering why the Armank Army needs them. Then King Armano came in and said he has controlled all of Bowser's minions to kill Mario, Sonic and their friends and take control of Pise. So Peach sent a message to Mario and Sonic, telling them the bad news.  
At the Koopa Bros. Fortress, Alex was back to normal.  
"Mario and Sonic, thank you for rescuing me. My name's Alex, I'm Amy's ancestor and Sasha's ex-boyfriend," Alex said. He gave Mario and Sonic his power, the hammer dash which hits bad guys with Alex's hammer. Mario got a message from Peach and Elise. "Dear Mario and Sonic, the Armank Army are controlling Bowser's minions so they can kill you and your friends. You must defeat them before they summon Pise. From Peach and Elise."

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end of the chapter. But there will be more, lots more.**

**Mario: That movie you talked about, Emilie, I heard about it.**

**Sonic: Me, too. Especially looking up the cast of the movie. Didn't George Clooney appear in the 1980s show, Roseanne.**

**Me: Yes he did. My mom LOVES that show. Like on Wednesday I think, I caught mom watching Roseanne on TV. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Saving Eric

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's part three to Paper Mario and Sonic. You know, tomorrow is the day I start the Pumpkin Princesses Trilogy on deviant art.**

**Mario: Yeah, because you said you were planning on doing it on the Nightmare Before Christmas' 20th Anniversary and that's tomorrow.**

**Sonic: I can't wait to see it. I did see it on here, but it's exciting to have it on a popular art website.**

**Me: I know. To celebrate, my family is going to watch the movie tomorrow, especially my dad. He hasn't seen the movie in years. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

So Mario and Sonic went to Dry, Dry Desert to find Elise's ancestor, Eric. But a giant rock blocked the railroad tracks to the desert. So Bronze used her psycho kinesis to move the rock out of the way. So the gang headed to the desert and met Cream and Cheese's ancestress, Cleo and Chris. They said they bring messages from different worlds and lost a few of their messages.  
"We'll look for them, Cleo," Amy said.  
"Oh thank you. I really appreciate it," Cleo said. "We'll keep looking around here." So the gang looked around Mt. Rugged and found the messages. Cleo said she felt obliged and that she lost other messages around the Mushroom Kingdom. So she and Chris joined the adventure to find the other messages. But as the gang went to Dry, Dry Desert, a vulture appeared and said he found a wanted poster about the gang themselves. So they fought and defeated the vulture and went into the desert. It was super hot but that never stopped them from saving the spirits. They found an oasis full of lemons and limes and cool water. The gang headed to a town known as Dry, Dry Outpost. The gang gave a mysterious person in a cloak a lemon, which was the person's favorite food. He helped the gang know how to meet a mysterious person named Moustafa. Mario, Sonic and their friends did what the guy told them what they have to do. Up at the rooftops, the creature revealed to be the mysterious Moustafa. He gave the gang a treasure that could summon Dry, Dry Ruin from the sands. So the gang searched around the desert to find the ruins. The ruins was soon out of the sands. Soon Mario, Sonic and their friends went inside the ruins to find the next captured spirit. The spirit was held captive by an evil king of the sands. They gang rescued the spirit, Eric, Elise's ancestor and the former half of Pise.  
At the Armank base, King Armano was frustrated the he still had no proof that Peach and Elise are the two halves of the evil goddess. Elise looked at the video screen and saw the king trying to observe her and Peach's DNA, their hair. So Peach sent a message to Mario and Sonic, telling them that the king is trying to show proof the she and Elise are two halves of Pise.  
At Dry, Dry Ruins, Eric thanked Mario and Sonic and their friends for saving him.  
"My name's Eric, ancestor to Princess Elise and Sasha's husband. I'll give you my powers," Eric said. His power was lullaby of fire, which puts the bad guys to sleep and catches them on fire. After leaving the ruins, the gang got a message from Elise and Peach. "Dear Mario and Sonic, the Armank Army is trying to show proof that we're two halves of Pise by combining our DNA. You guys must save us before that happens. From Peach and Elise."

* * *

**Me: Well, that was the third chapter to Paper Mario and Sonic. I'm so happy I get to spend time with my family tomorrow.**

**Mario: I agree. Especially since you and your dad are both very close.**

**Sonic: I think it would be nice for your dad to agree on watching the Nightmare Before Christmas with you.**

**Me: I know. It would be fun to do that. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Saving Patrick

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fourth chapter to Paper Mario and Sonic. I'd like to thank werewolf lover99 for reviewing nicely.**

**Mario: Yes. You made good questions. First was: "Who is Pise?" That's a good question, I'm glad you asked. That's easy, it's an evil spirit my and Sonic's ancestors, Maria and Sasha, destroyed many years ago.**

**Sonic: I'm glad you asked, too, dude, we love good questions. And he made another good question on Emilie's disability because his or her older brother has it. Well, thank goodness the answer is not personal. Autism in Emilie's point of view isn't bad at all. In fact, Emilie had teachers and case managers who helped Emilie grow up to what she is now. And now Emilie graduated high school and will go to college next year.**

**Me: Yes. And last, he asked about having some of his characters in one of my stories. Well, I'll think of something see if I'll do it. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next spirit was Patrick, the other half of Pise. He was trapped deep within the Forever Forest. It was hard to get through due to the paths always go back to the first path when going the wrong way. Finally the gang made it to a mansion full of ghosts. An old ghost came and told the gang to meet him at the top of the mansion. The only way to reach the top of the mansion was to pass a few tests: Get new shoes to attack, get a weight to open a white door and return a picture of an old boo back into the picture frame. When the gang passed all tests, they met a ghost named Bow, who was Mario's old friend when he went to rescue Peach from Bowser, who held her captive up in the sky. Bow said that a monster named Tubba Blubba is back and is under the evil control of the Armank Army. He plans on eating boos just like how he did it long ago. If the gang beats Tubba Blubba, Bow will set Patrick free. So Bow decided to go with Mario, Sonic and their friends to defeat Tubba Blubba. So the gang went to the Gusty Gulch where Tubba Blubba's castle sits. But Tubba Blubba came and ate one of the ghosts and went back to his castle. So Mario, Sonic and their friends went to the castle but the whole castle had locked doors. The gang went through the castle until they reached the basement where a boo gave them advise. They must not fight Tubba Blubba until they find his weak point. But no one knows what his weak point is. All they know is that in his room, Tubba Blubba has a secret that connects to his weak point. So the gang went to the top of the castle to find Tubba Blubba's secret in his room. But as they took a peek at the secret, Tubba Blubba came in. The gang wasn't seen by Tubba Blubba and found his secret: a talking key. The key woke Tubba Blubba up, telling him that a thief is trying to find out the weak point. So the gang ran out of the castle as fast as they can. Outside a few ghosts helped Mario, Sonic and their friends get away to find the weak point. The key opened the door to the entrance of the Gusty Mill, where Tubba Blubba's weak point was located. Tubba Blubba's weak point was his heart, who controlled Tubba Blubba with the evil power of the Armank Army. So the gang defeated the heart until it got away to come back with Tubba Blubba. The monster was defeated and ran off. So Bow set Patrick free as she promised.  
Back at the base, Armano was checking Peach and Elise's saliva to see if there's proof from that. But he failed and he got really mad but didn't break his machine.  
"Now how will I summon that evil goddess?" Armano yelled. Elise disguised herself as one of the soldiers to find out why the king wants to summon Pise. She got all information and told Peach of what he is trying to do. So Peach sent a message to Mario and Sonic, telling them what the army is doing.  
At Gusty Gulch, Patrick was grateful for Mario, Sonic and friends saving him. So Patrick gave Mario, Sonic and friends his power, peach storm, which hits enemies with peaches.  
"Mario, I have bad news," Patrick said. "The Armank Army are planning to destroy all dimensions but we're not sure how they will do it. You must stop them." So he went back to where all the spirits are. Then the gang got a message from Peach and Elise. "Dear Mario and Sonic, the Armank Army is planning to use Pise to destroy our worlds. Please stop them before they merge Elise and I. From Peach and Elise."

* * *

**Me: That was the end of this chapter. Thanks again for reviewing, werewolf lover99. Others, don't forget to review, too. But don't go all bad about it and write a flame.**


	6. Chapter 5: Saving Talia

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter five to Paper Mario and Sonic. And I'd like to thank werewolf lover99 for giving me his regards for college.**

**Mario: Yes. He's quite a gentleman, isn't he, Sonic?**

**Sonic: Indeed he is. Where are you going to college, Emilie?**

**Me: I'm going to the North Idaho College so I can be closer to home and so I won't get a dorm because it's expensive and I'm not ready to be alone. And I'm going there to study acting, singing and office work. I want to do acting and singing because I love performing arts and want to be an actress and singer. And I want to do office work because I want to work as a secretary or anything related to an office. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter to Paper Mario and Sonic. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next spirit was Talia, Tails' ancestress. She was Sasha's best friend before they passed away many years ago. She was stuck in the Shy Guy's Toy Box, which was located in a vacant house in Toad Town. Then a shy guy rushed by and grabbed the ring Elise gave to Sonic a month ago. Sonic was mad.  
"Hey! Give that ring back!" Sonic yelled.  
"That ring was from Elise!" Amy yelled, pulling out her hammer. But the shy guy was too fast. Then another shy guy came and stole Amy's hammer. Then more stole tons of the gang's items: Rouge's precious gem Shadow gave her, Tails' translator, Luigi's favorite golden bone he found while he wandered five mansions in Evershade Valley and Mario's flower he was about to give Peach. So Mario, Sonic and their friends went to find the shy guys in their toy box. Bow turned Mario and the others invisible so any shy guy will reveal their secret hideout. The hideout was in a secret door that moves sideways.  
"So that must be where their hideout is," Rouge said.  
"Let's get our stuff back," Amy said.  
"Yeah. I need Elise's ring back," Sonic said, glaring. "She said to use it for our friendship."  
"And I need my hammer," Amy said. "It's my only weapon."  
"And I need my translator in case we find anyone who can speak an alien language," Tails said.  
"That golden bone was a good luck charm," Luigi said.  
"And I found that flower for Peach because it's the kind of flower she loves," Mario said. So the gang went inside the toy box to find their items. First they found Amy's hammer being held by a shy guy with some kind of mind control helmet. Mario had a feeling these shy guys were controlled by the Armank Army. Mario and Sonic and their friends defeated the shy guy and got Amy's hammer back. Next, they found Rouge's precious gem Shadow gave her for the anniversary of their first date.  
"So I think I got what's going on," Tails said. "The Armank Army must be controlling Bowser's men by using those helmets."  
"They must be doing it so we can be defeated," Sonic said. "But I don't think we'll ever be defeated. If we work together, we'll beat the army."  
"And keep them from unleashing Pise," Yoshi said. The next thing to find Mario's special flower. Then Luigi's golden bone, then Tails' translator and finally Sonic's friendship ring. Then Mario, Sonic and their friends met Mario's old friend, Watt. She said she wants to help because she heard Peach and Elise are captured by the Armank Army to summon Pise. The gang agreed and went to find the boss of the toy box, Sergeant Guy.  
"You're Mario and Sonic and their friends," Sergeant Guy said. "We are protecting this spirit from you. No one but a shy guy can touch it, by order of King Armano."  
"You'll never get away," Sonic said. "Release Talia!"  
"If you want her, you'll have to fight for it!" Sergeant Guy said.  
"Bring it on!" Amy said, pulling out her hammer. So they fought Sergeant Guy and his men until they gave up and ran away. Then the gang saved Talia.  
Back at the Armank Base, Armano was furious.  
"What's the matter with you idiots?" the king yelled.  
"They were just too powerful, master," Sergeant Guy said.  
"That's no excuse! You are my prisoner now!" Armano yelled. In Peach and Elise's room, an Armank soldier asked what Peach and Elise know about Pise. But they still refused to talk about what they know. So the soldier went back to his post. Elise sent Sonic a message. Elise was really worried what will happen in the future. What if Mario, Sonic and their friends don't make it in time and Pise will rise again.  
Back in Toad Town, Mario and Sonic were talking to Talia.  
"Mario and Sonic, thank you for saving me," Talia said. "My name is Talia, ancestress to Tails. My power is tails storm."  
"Good to see you, Talia," Tails said. Then Sonic got a message from Elise. It said: "Dear Mario and Sonic, the soldiers of the Armank Army getting information on Pise by asking us what we know. You must save the spirits before we merge into Pise."  
"This is bad," Talia said. "You must save them. See you soon." Then she disappeared.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's a wrap. You know, I think my life has gotten weird.**

**Mario: Why? Your parents and brother always treat you like you mean a lot to them than their jobs.**

**Sonic: And you live a normal life.**

**Me: Yes, that stuff is true. But my brother talks to things that don't talk, including the TV, my dad loves butts and my mom loves to "sing" with my healer mix dog, Bernard. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Saving Lynn

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter six to Paper Mario and Sonic. You know, were wolf lover99 has never been in a play in eight years and I feel bad for him.**

**Mario: I do, too. I hope he does get to be in a play.**

**Sonic: I also hope you do, too, while in college.**

**Me: Me, too. One play I want to do is the Nightmare Before Christmas because all of Sally's lines and I know her song by heart. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next spirit was Lynn, Maria's sister and Luigi's ancestress. She was over at Yoshi's home, Lavalava Island inside the volcano, Mt. Lavalava. But Toad Town has no ships to go there. So Mario and friends went to the harbor to find a way to the island.  
"I see a whale but I think it's asleep," Blaze said.  
"It is close to the harbor," Tails said. "Let's try to wake it up. Is that fine, Sonic?"  
"Of course. I'm used to water anyway," Sonic said. So Mario did a ground pound on the whale. It woke up but wasn't happy Mario woke him up. Then he noticed Mario.  
"You're Mario, aren't you?" the whale said. "Good to see you. Who's your friend?"  
"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said. "I've known Mario since we joined the Olympics."  
"Well, it's good you're friends with Mario and all," the whale said. "But I need help. I have been feeling pain in my belly. Could you help me?"  
"Sure. If we do, we have a favor to ask," Amy said. "But that is after we help you." So Mario and Sonic went inside the whale to see what's going on. It was a blue fuzzy, bouncing around the whale's stomach. So Mario and Sonic fought the fuzzy until he was knocked unconscious. The whale exhaled Mario and Sonic out of him.  
"Thank you for helping me," the whale said.  
"Sorry if we seriously hurt you, fuzzy," Sonic said.  
"Oh, that's okay," the fuzzy said. "You're Sonic the Hedgehog. You just wanted to help the whale. I would do the same thing if I were you. See ya!"  
"Okay, whale. Now that we helped you, can you help us?" Shadow asked.  
"Sure. What is your favor?" the whale asked.  
"Can you take us to Lavalava Island?" Yoshi asked.  
"My sister is stuck there inside the volcano," Maria said. The whale agreed even if the volcano is active. So some of the parts of the team went on the whale while the others rode on Tails' tornado plane. The team reached Lavalava Island. They reached the village where the adult Yoshis and kids greeted Mario and his friends and Yoshi himself. Then they reached the volcano. But the entrance was blocked. So the team went to the village for help. But the Yoshi kids were gone! So Mario and Sonic and friends went to find them. Then they spotted a Yoshi like creature up a tree. So the team saved the creature.  
"Thank you so much," the creature said. "My name is Yvonne, ancestress to Yoshi. You must be Mario, Sonic and all your friends."  
"Pleasure to meet you-a, Yvonne," Mario said.  
"I'll help you find those rascal Yoshi kids," Yvonne said. So Yvonne joined the team, much to Maria's joy. The team found the kids and went back to the village. The leader said the one person to help them is Raphael the Raven. He is deep inside Jade Jungle but one way to find him is the jade raven. So the team went into the jungle to find Raphael. The raven agreed to help and went to the entry to the volcano. Raphael's ravens created a path to the volcano. The volcano was hot and really dangerous due to the lava.  
"We must be careful or we're fried," Amy said.  
"I don't think my body can take lava," Blaze said. "And I control fire."  
"I think I can go through here with my ability to float," Silver said. So everyone went through the volcano. Until they saw the fire plant Mario met years ago. He seemed to be controlled by the Armank Army, too. He held Lynn captive. So the team fought the fire plant until he fell into the lava. The team saved Lynn. Then the volcano shook.  
"Guys, follow me! Quick!" Lynn replied.  
"Okay," Sonic said. "Right behind you." So they followed Lynn. But the lava was rising fast. They team tried to escape but there was a dead end. Lynn took the team to safety except Maria and the other spirits who could fly.  
At the Armank base, Armano was still trying experiment on Peach and Elise's DNA. But he still got nothing. No proof that they are the halves of Pise. With the princesses, they were worried about the Armank Army's plans. What will become of the world? Then a shadow appeared out of nowhere. It scared Peach and Elise but the voice was friendly.  
"I'll help you," the voice said. "In two days, I'll help give you information about the plans."  
"Um...okay. I guess we can trust you," Peach said.  
"I'll send Sonic a message and tell him," Elise said. "Is that okay?"  
"Yes. Send the message to your friend," the voice said. So Elise made her message.  
Back at the volcano, the team made it in time before the lava hit them.  
"Thank you for saving me," Lynn said. "My name is Lynn, sister to Maria. My power is green fire storm. It shall be useful. See you soon." She flew away. Then Sonic got a message from Elise. "Dear Mario and Sonic, we met someone who might help us get information on the Armank Army's plans. We'll let you know when we find out what the plans are. From Peach and Elise."


End file.
